familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Winnebago County, Iowa
Winnebago County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 10,866. The county seat is Forest City. The county was founded in 1847 and named after the Native American tribe. It is the location of the motor homes manufacturer Winnebago Industries. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.3%) is water. This is the fifth-smallest county in Iowa by land area and second-smallest by total area. Adjacent counties *Faribault County, Minnesota (northwest) *Freeborn County, Minnesota (northeast) *Worth County (east) *Hancock County (south) *Kossuth County (west) *Cerro Gordo County (southeast) Transportation Major highways * U.S. Highway 69 * Iowa Highway 9 Airport *Forest City Municipal Airport Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 10,866 in the county, with a population density of . There were 5,194 housing units, of which 4,597 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 11,723 people, 4,749 households, and 3,181 families residing in the county. The population density was 29 people per square mile (11/km²). There were 5,065 housing units at an average density of 13 per square mile (5/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.37% White, 0.18% Black or African American, 0.23% Native American, 0.72% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 1.01% from other races, and 0.49% from two or more races. 2.02% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 4,749 households out of which 30.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.90% were married couples living together, 7.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.00% were non-families. 29.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.36 and the average family size was 2.91. In the county the population was spread out with 24.10% under the age of 18, 9.80% from 18 to 24, 24.10% from 25 to 44, 23.10% from 45 to 64, and 18.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 95.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $38,381, and the median income for a family was $47,306. Males had a median income of $30,720 versus $22,509 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,494. About 5.00% of families and 8.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.90% of those under age 18 and 8.20% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Buffalo Center *Forest City *Lake Mills *Leland *Rake *Scarville *Thompson Townships * Buffalo * Center * Eden * Forest * Grant * King * Lincoln * Linden * Logan * Mount Valley * Newton * Norway Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Winnebago County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Winnebago County, Iowa References External links *Winnebago County website Category:Winnebago County, Iowa Category:1847 establishments in Iowa Category:Settlements established in 1847